halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Miller
*Bureau of Criminal Apprehension **Director of Criminal Investigations (2580-2607) **Lieutenant (2575-2580) **Special Agent (2559-2575) **Probationary Special agent (2555-2558) *Los Angeles PD **Corporal from (2555-2558) **Police officer from (2553-2555) *UNSC/ONI **ONI Security trooper (October 20, 2552 to 2553) **UNSC Marine (June, 2552 to October 20, 2552) |Affiliation= *Office of Naval Intelligence *Los Angeles Police Department *Bureau of Criminal Apprehension (Current) |Era= *Human-Covenant War *Post War era *Reclaimer era |Weapons= *MA5C Assault Rifle *BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle *M6C/SOCOM *M7S Caseless SMG *M90A Shotgun *M6 Pistol *Combat Knife |Equipment= *Frag grenades *Stun Baton *Pepper Spray *Handcuffs |Abilities= *Hand-to-hand combat *Marksman |Specialty= *Investigations *Homicide *Hostage negotiation }} Jason Miller was a member of the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension and the husband of Emily Walker. He served as a UNSC soldier, and later as an ONI Security trooper, during the course of the Human-Covenant War. During the course of his career, he served as a police officer and was responsible for patrolling LA's dangerous districts. At one point he attempted to negotiate with Kyle Craig to release hostages and succeeded twice, earning him the promotion of detective and a transfer into the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension where he specialized in criminal investigation and hostage negotiation. He was responsible for tracking down and the apprehension of Alexander Cortez, and later David King. After years of supervisory experience, he became the Director of Criminal Investigations. He retired from the department in 2607. Biography Early Life Jason was born on October 23, 2532 on the human colony world of Cerebrus IV in a rural town of Westbrook to Olivia and Brian Miller. He and his two sisters, Andrea and Charlotte, grew up in a tough neighborhood. The three of them were close to their aunt Ashley and cousin Joseph, whose house they would stay at whenever their parents were working. During his high school years Jason was the editor of the school paper and a member of the Westbrook Police Explorers. During the beginning of the Human-Covenant war, the covenant had glassed the planet entirely. Jason and his parents had escaped the city just before it had been wiped out. They were then relocated to Sigma Octanus IV and lived in the city of Cote d’Azur. Two years of peace and the invasion began in July 17, 2552. Evacuations had been made and ground troops released to secure the city from the imminent threat of the Covenant. Human-Covenant War Jason was recruited into the UNSC Marine Corps shortly after and attended a twelve-week training session at the UNSC Training Facility. He returned to his hometown on Reach where his first mission was evacuating the city’s residents. After hearing that retrieved the artifact from the museum, Jason and his team evacuated the planet. During the in late 2552, Jason was recruited into ONI’s Security force and was stationed on a military-oriented skyhook defense complex stationed above Earth. After an explosion had rendered the complex unstable, Jason and his team were to evacuate. Instead they were engaged with Covenant ground forces. They managed to keep the Covenant forces at bay, but at the cost of low ammunition. Jason, as selfless as he was, wanted the team to take the last shuttle without him. However, the team shoved Jason into the shuttle and sacrificed themselves for his survival, using whatever remaining ammunition they had left. Jason had crash landed on Earth’s surface in the city of Mombasa where he helped evacuate as many citizens as possible before proceeding to help out the NMPD. Joining the LAPD Jason Miller joined the Los Angeles Police Department on August 31, 2553, a member of the 2Z-39 Class. In March 2554, Officer Jason Miller completed his academy training with a decoration for bravery which testified to his personal valor. Jason was then transferred to Van Nuys Division. Jason completed probation at Van Nuys and transferred to Hollywood Division where he worked patrol. Jason was selected as a Police Officer II and assigned to the Juvenile car where he worked for over one year. Jason would later transfer to the Hollywood Division where he worked in the Vice division gathering intelligence data on major organized criminal enterprises within and affecting the City of Los Angeles one of the major ones being the Cortez Cartel aka the Casa de Cuchillos. It was not until he helped out his community that the dedication and love for his job as a police officer came out, as he continually stood up for his cadets, and even gave a speech highlighting how important the cadets were to the Academy and to his peers which inspired the cadets to work harder and achieve their potential. Jason was an exemplary police officer and received numerous awards and commendations for his work ethic, professionalism and compassion. In addition to the many Department commendations, Jason was the subject of Citizen Commendations. One of his notable patrol works was when he was commended for helping a stranded motorist by pushing her car two city blocks to a gas station where he waited till help arrived; On June 7, 2554, Jason was commended for his dedication and compassion in the search and location of a missing child; On February 19, 2555, Jason put an end to a crime spree involving a few other crime syndicates by taking two narcotic suspects off the streets. Clearing criminal activity on Jaeter The LAPD and the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension formed a joint operation to remove criminal activity from the outer colony of Jaeter. Jason was assigned as an undercover narcotics agent and arrived on Jaeter to investigate and take down the drug and arms dealers. He joined a small militia and made productive working relationship with the rest of the team. His first op involved traveling to Seyerton to investigate drug activity. Meeting up with Edmond Dahm and Chris Gunner, Jason was asked to negotiate a deal to get a lead on the location of the drugs. When the negotiation failed, Gunner added a tracking device on the informant and got a lead to the drug warehouse. The listened in on the conversation and got the name of the drug leader named Carlos. When the tracker was discovered, Jason, Gunner, and Dahm they quickly sped to the scene along with Calvin Mailer and Hayden. Jason arrived at the location and raided the warehouse. After a brief fight, Jason managed to apprehend Carlos. After providing medical attention to the drug dealers, Jason and Gunner collected kilos of illegal drugs as evidence. When they got back to base Jason interrogated Carlos and could not get him to give out information regarding the drugs or the supplier. He left the interrogation room and sent Carlos to the militia’s brig. By the winter time, LEGION destroyed the militia’s Forward Operating Base. Jason escaped with Calvin and a few others. When he heard that the rest of the militia members: Rak, Dahm, Hayden O’ Conner, and Greta were captured, he constructed a rescue op to help get them back. The op consisted of five other militia members: Sam Genovese, Gunner, Calvin, Caitlyn Frost, and himself. When they arrived at LEGION outpost-alpha – a small outpost holding the captives – Jason told Caitlyn to provide sniper fire, while Cpt. Sam and he snuck through the outpost using stealth to kill the ground troops. When they cleared the outpost and breached the room, Jason was the first to enter and got severely wounded. After the room was clear, Cpt. Sam attended to his wounds and provided medical aid. When the Falcons came in to extract the team, Jason was sent to the militia’s secondary base where his wounds were treated and awaiting recovery. When he recovered, he went heard about Gunner’s girlfriend Maria being kidnapped by an unknown suspect. He tracked him down from a local bar by checking the surveillance cameras. Jason then went to the local police station to check out the traffic cameras and located the suspect to a warehouse. Jason arrived on scene with a SWAT team and local units and quickly surrounded the place. When they found the exact room that Maria and the suspect was in he gave Gunner advice on how to handle the hostage situation. Jason then regrouped with the SWAT team outside, while Gunner negotiated with the suspect. The suspect then committed suicide and the SWAT team moved inside to secure the building. Gunner saved Maria and Jason ordered for the police officers to secure the media to keep them from interfering. Afterwards and back at the police station, Jason celebrated their victory by thanking the staff of the Seyerton Police Department for the assistance. He was then promoted to Corporal of the LAPD and offered a position within the Bureau as a probationary special agent. Attack on Vlosa luxury apartment When an xenophobic terrorist group known as the Anti-Alien-League attacked a luxury apartment complex in the city of Vlosa, Miller responded with Gunner and Emerson to the attack. Arriving at the apartment, Miller found evidence and quickly called in for forensics. When the forensics team arrived, Miller was too late to gather anything important, but gathered a few vital pieces of evidence such as knife covered in blood, although it was unknown whether or not they found DNA leading to the suspect. The apartment was destroyed by an AAL falcon and Miller quickly got out of the room before he could recover the remaining evidence in the room. Miller was then blocked in and could not proceed towards the terrace. He regrouped with gunner and took down remaining forces. When more troops arrived along with LEGION forces, Miller called in for a SWAT team. Two SWAT teams mobilized and secured the area, but were pinned down and at a losing fight. This provided Miller with enough of a distraction to help out Emerson - who had arrived on scene a few minutes after the SWAT teams arrival. When the parking lot was clear, Miller saw a LEGION heavy attack falcon or UH-144 LAC destroying a building. He could not fathom to why the UH-144 LAC Falcon would be destroying the building, but came to the conclusion that an important asset - later identified as Yang the AI - was being buried under the rubble. Miller drove the warthog and distracted the UH-144 LAC until he could give Emerson enough time to get some rockets to take down the UH-144 LAC. When Emerson took it down, Miller dived out of the way but suffered multiple bullet wounds to the back and shoulder. Emerson quickly patched Miller up before helping him to safety until militia medical and reinforcements arrived. Defusing explosives in Vlosa Jason and Gunner arrived in the city of Vlosa where they met with the members of the bomb squad. They were informed that there were multiple hostages inside the buildings as well as a total of seven bombs that had to be disabled with each bomb starting anywhere between five and ten minutes and varied in complexity. The first explosive device was found inside a shop with five hostages were tied to a chair. Miller escorted the hostages to safety while Gunner disabled the first explosive. The first explosive was triggered, luckily Gunner was not wounded but had the air knocked out of him. When Gunner confirmed he was okay, Miller would head over to the second explosive located in a three story building. When they finished disarming the rest of the explosives in the other three buildings, they made there way to a warehouse. Once inside there was no way to get to the second floor because the stairs had a current of electricity running through the steps. Miller found no other way to get to the second floor and decided to just push himself through the pain. He succeeded but with the cost of wearing himself out, he continued to where the hostages were and assisted Gunner in locating Hazmat materials which were connected to the primary explosive. The next explosive was located inside a shopping center. Miller and Gunner could't enter through the front so they took the back. Once inside they stayed low to avoid the hydrofluoric gas that surrounded the inside of the building. They made there way to the security control room and Miller opened the door not caring about his own safety as the safety of others was more important to him at the moment. They were able to eventually locate the hostages inside one of the stores shops. The final bomb they had to defuse was located inside a corporation. Miller inspected the entrance and found a booby trap and advised Gunner to find another way inside. They easily broke the glass and entered another area of the lobby. Next, Miller checked for clues to find where the hostages were at and the suspects. He couldn't find the locations of the hostages from the lobby area but found three suspects that were related to the other bombings and decided to head to the security office to get a better understanding on where the hostages were located. Miller and Hayden couldn't get inside as the place was rigged with more traps, so they decided to head to the floor above the security office. When they proceeded to the door, Miller found that it was left open and was attacked by a LEGION soldier. Gunner quickly subdued him, and they continued to the floor above the security office, which was a small administrative office. They managed to get inside the security office by removing part of the carpet and the wood that the suspects had changed prior to the hostage rescue. Gunner fell through the floor releasing the trap that set off a timer to the suspect now identified as a hostage and triggering a detonation timer. Miller failed in stopping the bomb, only speeding up the process, Gunner was able to defuse it be removing the power source of the main primer. They then reviewed the surveillance footage and found two separate groups of hostages in two separate locations. The only way to buy more time and get comms up and running again was to take out the Jammer, which was in one of the utility rooms. Miller and Hayden headed to secure the Legion hostages while Gunner headed to disable the Jammer. When they arrived to save to LEGION hostages, the room had been booby trapped and the explosive in the other room where the civilians were located was triggered. Running out of time, Miller questioned the Legion hostages and they cooperated. Miller was able to crack the code and they both rappelled down to the fifteenth floor to save the civilians. When they breached inside, they found that the hostages were tied up with multiple explosives strapped to their chests, so they quickly saved the hostages in what little time they had left. After, they were attacked by the LEGION soldiers that were held hostage from earlier. They tackled them down and killed them, using their rappel systems to quickly escape before the building exploded and collapsed. Miller suffered injuries to his shoulder, but escaped and was taken to the militia’s medbay to recover. Undercover operation on local Sicarios Jason participated in an undercover op with the Vlosa and Seyerton PD to gather intelligence on the Cortez Cartel's underbosses. He recruited Salis, a female brute who worked as a bouncer for a local strip club to perform bodyguard work for the Cartel's sicario. When she found intel on a meeting taking place in Vlosa, Miller instructed her to pick up a vehicle in the impound lot to better blend in with the Cartel. When night approached, Miller station himself across from the building where the meeting was taking place. The meeting was successful but was interrupted by an unknown shooter who picked off targets and killed one of the lead sicario's. Miller then investigated the shooting and worked with detectives to gather ballistics evidence and a parachute. Miller would meet with Loraine the next day to further investigate the building where the shooter was. They were able to identify the angles of the shooter, including windage and range. After, they headed back to the station to look at the ballistics, identifying the rounds as AP and API 14mm bullets. They came to the conclusion that the assassin purchased them from a surplus store and may have been ex-UNSC. When Hayden arrived, he was able to identify the assassin as Vladimir Ivanov. Miller was both surprised and suspicious that Hayden knew information about Ivanov and became wary of Hayden until he could figure out how he got that information. Returning home Six months later, Jason Miller returned to Los Angeles, URNA, Earth to complete his college education in psychology. He would later participate in a few drug raids against insurrectionist groups and hostage negotiations throughout Los Angeles. WIP Grandpoint Bank negotiations On Halloween he responded to a call involving a hostage situation inside a department store. The two suspects, named Kyle Craig and Pedro Nunez, eventually released the hostages and escaped through the back of the department store. Jason wasn't going to let that happen and he advised the SWAT team to move to the back and cut them off. It was a short victory until Jason saw an explosion coming from the other side of the alleyway. Jason and his sergeant decided to chase Kyle through the streets of LA but didn't make it far when an oil tanker accidentally blocked the pursuit. The outraged sergeant pulled the oil tanker over and arrested the driver for obstruction. When night approached, Jason found a letter on the door from Kyle Craig. It stated that he would commit more murders and kidnappings before the night was over. Jason grew fearful, but was determined to put his lead suspect away. He went back to the Los Angeles PD where he met with his sergeant and presented the note to him. His sergeant told him that anything could happen on Halloween night and he was told to keep an eye out. That same night, he responded to another hostage call at the Grandpoint bank. It was the same suspects involved in the armed robbery. When Jason arrived on scene, he was told that there were hostages in the bank and he was ordered to negotiate them to safety. Jason did his best, in fact he really wanted to stall the suspects inside. Few hours passed and they finally arranged for transportation. Although Kyle and Pedro had escaped it was another victory for the LAPD. Back at LAPD, his sergeant was impressed that Jason had managed to rescue a total of fifty hostages in one day. He was then transferred to the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension where he was promoted to Special agent and assigned to work in criminal investigations where he specialized in hostage negotiations and homicide. Joining the Bureau of Criminal Apprehension Jason attended the 'Utopians for A Better Society charity' hosted by Bureau of Criminal Apprehension. He was offered his promotion and gave a honorary speech thanking his time in serving the LAPD and promised to make the streets safer. The next day he would arrive at the headquarters in Quantico, Virginia where he met with the staff members and was given his first assignment by a Senior Field Agent, Mark Young. Mark gave Jason a quick briefing and assigned him to work a homicide case on the colony world of Drawn. He was assigned to work with Senior Field Agent, Alex Mulroy on the case. Mamore manhunt Jason led a task force to catch Kyle Craig. Arriving at the human colony world of Mamore, he followed clues until he encountered a warehouse where the notorious criminal was hiding. Jason ordered the police force to surround the warehouse to prevent him from escaping and then breached, finding Kyle alone inside. He was caught off guard and Kyle escaped, resulting in a skirmish between the Flames mercenaries one of whom was identified as Oru 'Vanuxee — one of the Flames greatest mercenaries. He was attacked by Oru and managed to escape before his arm was broken from the fight. Oru left with his gang, mocking Jason in the process. Jason pursued them and found that they were boarding a . Frustrated and not wanting Kyle to escape due to the many innocent live he claimed to take, Jason attempted to kill him, but his efforts proved useless and he took cover when he was fired at. When Oru's mercenaries escaped, Jason regrouped with the local police to inform them on what transpired, but found a vital clue that would help in taking down both Kyle and the Flame organization. Homicide case on Drawn College killings on Cephlon Jason, Emily and the rest of the BCA investigated the murders of three college girls on the colony of Cephlon. After investigating the crime scenes and the victims' bodies, the team released their profile. Afterward, a local police officer suggested that the suspect could be a college security guard who tasered his victims, which is confirmed by strange marks found on the bodies of the victims. The team then arrested Samuel Gibson, a campus security guard, and Jason interrogated him. While Samuel was in custody, a fourth woman was murdered and the killer left a note stating that the BCA was following the wrong suspect. While Emily began to doubt that Samuel was the killer, Jason remained positive that he was and that the suspect was a copycat. He eventually decided to release Samuel, but continued to keep an eye on him so that they could determine who the copycat killer was. Later, a suicidal young woman named Sabrina Hart approached Samuel and asked him to kill her. Believing she was working for the BCA, Samuel refused to kill her. After a brief argument, Sabrina attempted to fatally stab Samuel in the stomach, but was shot down by Jason. Jason and the rest of the BCA came to the conclusion that Sabrina was the prime suspect in the case. Shadow Thieves Bank Heist Personality Jason believed in doing the right thing, which included helping out in times of danger whenever he could. He was sarcastic, funny, and had a good ability to operate under stress. He had a strong sense of justice, due to the fact he knew that most people were innocent. He can be very stubborn, and doesn't like to admit when he's wrong. He rarely felt like he had to be in control of top priority cases and when he was let go of an assignment, he would become a rogue cop with a warped sense of vigilante justice just to prove that he's right. He had a slight sense of arrogance and believed that criminals - no matter how bad the crime - deserved to have a trial and imprisonment over the death penalty. He was socially awkward at times, as he sometimes got nervous and babbled, though this trait was surpassed when he grew older and gained more responsibilities in the course of his career as a special agent. His more aggressive traits showed him as temperamental and focused, especially when it came to police work. This attitude caused him to lose his temper when he was out of control and thing's didn't go the way he wanted. In rare situations he often acted aggressive and on some occasions even turned violent, killing his targets if he deemed it necessary. Category:Detectives and criminal investigators Category:Vadumverse Protagonists